


A Chair Was Supposed to Be a Chair.

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cake, F/F, Fluff, kinda dhdhdh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Honoka and Maki visit a cafe.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	A Chair Was Supposed to Be a Chair.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psy_kicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psy_kicker/gifts).



Maki wasn’t a fan of the way Honoka would make her visit a different cafe every weekend. Honoka had some silly idea in her head about trying every single one in Tokyo. Maki didn’t know if Honoka was an idiot or just using it as an excuse to spend time with her.

This was their sixth cafe. An uber-modern with so much  _ clever and innovative _ design it just became a pretentious headache.

Honoka ordered drinks. A mocha for Honoka and a black coffee for Maki who was never a fan of sweet drinks. In contrast, Honoka couldn't get enough of them. At the end of the order, Honoka quickly added on two slices of chocolate cake. Maki raised an eyebrow but let it slide. Cake could be nice.

Heading over to a table, Maki sat down on what she believed was a chair. God she hated all this pointless decor. A chair was supposed to be a chair. Sure she had a rather fancy and extravagant taste but it still followed basic rules. Honoka, however, was loving every second of this.

When their order arrived, Honoka sipped at her drink too quickly, burning her tongue. She pouted sadly while Maki rolled her eyes. 

“I've told you so many times not to drink it too fast.”

“But Maki! It's so sweet how can I resist?”

“Basic self control.” Maki answered, carefully blowing her coffee before taking a sip. It was actually way too hot but Maki wouldn't let anyone know that. Holding back her wince, she pretended to be perfectly fine.

“I'm going to have some cake to cool down!” Honoka said, grabbing a spoon and pulling one of the plates closer.

“That's not how cake works...”

Regardless, Honoka got a spoonful, blowing on it a few times before popping the cake into her mouth. She moaned delightedly, bringing a hand up to her cheek. Honoka chewed it down fast before speaking. “Maki, you have to try this cake!”

“Fine.” Maki picked up her spoon, and ate some of the cake. Tasing intense chocolate flavours with warm and soft textured sponge, Maki had to fight to keep her reactions mild. Maki nodded. “It's good.”

“Ordering it was a great choice… I get cake and to see the smile on your face.”

“Wha- What smile?” Maki spat back as she started to blush. 

“Maki, you're so cute!” Honoka giggled, taking another bite of her cake. “I'm really glad you like it! I think this might be the best cafe we visited yet!”

“Absolutely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Fic which was part of an exchange with my dear friend winxy uwu 
> 
> (winxyfuckyounevermakemewrite aboutcakeagain)


End file.
